


weaving words like hair through her fingers

by lostinthefire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow Graham uses her hair as a way to avoid eye contact, letting it fall in her face and hide her eyes.  Hana, her unofficial psychiatrist and tentative friend, has plans to change this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weaving words like hair through her fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [weaving words like hair through her fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470354) by [allzlovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers)



> Another kink meme fill. I have a Thing for genderswap and I could not resist when it is hairthings, as I have a Thing for that as well. 
> 
> Beta by Morgan.

Will leaned forward, her hair falling into her face as usual. She didn’t stop it. She used it as a curtain, a shield to keep the world at bay. Not that it worked most of the time; but it was like a safety blanket, something she held onto even though it didn’t offer any real protection.

She could feel Hana’s eyes on her, the way the other woman studied her, as if she was something to be learned. They barely knew each other, not quite well enough to be called friends, and it was only unofficially that the woman was her psychiatrist. It left them in this odd, grey area that Will couldn’t put a name to.

“You’re much prettier with your hair back,” Hana said after a moment. Before Will could stop her, she moved, pushing Will's hair back from her face and catching her gaze. “I see no point in hiding your face.”

Will ducked away from the touch, letting her hair fall back into place. “I prefer it this way,” she muttered, looking down at her shoes. “Don’t we have more important things to talk about than my hair?”

“We do,” Hana agreed, getting to her feet. “But I think we can diverge for a few moments, don’t you?” She walked behind the chair Will had settled herself in and rested her hands on Will's shoulders. “You’re quite tense, Willow.”

“Will,” she corrected, curling into herself. The touch was uncomfortable alone, but more than that, the sense of closeness left her uneasy.

“Let me try something,” Hana went on, releasing Will from her grasp only to move and gather the woman’s hair within her fingers. Her hands moved swiftly after that, braiding Will's hair and tying it off.

“There,” she announced as she moved away, stepping around the chair to look at her work. “That’s much better.”

Will tugged at the braid, bringing the end of it forward so that she could take a look, and shrugged. "It’s all right,” she muttered, before attempting to steer their conversation back to the case at hand.

~

Months later, Will found herself in a position very similar to the one she’d been in before: hair in her face and Hana across from her. Things were more different than they appeared, though; they’d grown closer since then, closer than she had ever expected.

Hana watched her with curious eyes. Not calculating, not probing, just curious.

“You have something on your mind,” she stated. She leaned forward, a cup of tea in her hands. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Will said, looking down at the coffee she held. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m going to worry about you, Will,” Hana said. “You can’t stop me.”

“I’m just tired. Really, that’s it.”

“Then let me help you relax.”

She picked up a brush and moved to stand behind Will, the brush gently going through her hair and disentangling the knots that lay within. Hana was careful, never pulling too hard or snagging the brush. Afterward, she moved to set it down, gathering Will’s hair in her hands and weaving it into a loose braid.

“I remember the first time you did this,” Will commented, her eyes closed.

“I do too.”

“I didn’t keep it.”

“No.”

“I might now, if you don’t mind.”

Hana laughed, her hands moving from where they rested on Will’s shoulders to press against her neck. Bending down, she left a kiss behind her ear.

“I told you I liked it then,” she whispered.

“Right,” Will muttered. “I remember that too.”

Hana laughed again, stepping around so that she was facing her, and rested her hand against Will’s cheek. “You should wear it like this more often,” she pointed out, stroking her cheekbone. “I think it’s rather nice on you.”

“I’m not good with…hair,” Will stated, watching Hana’s other hand rather than her eyes.

“I’ll do it for you,” she offered. "It would be my pleasure.” When she smiled, she looked more pleased than Will thought she would.

~

Will wore her hair braided back most of the time now. She would see Hana some time in the morning and the woman would sit her down, brush out her hair and braid it. It became a ritual. When they started a relationship, it didn’t change.

Hana was brushing out her hair when she spoke one morning, her tone light, curious even. “Did you ever let anyone else do this?”

Will blinked, unsure of what to make of the question. “Do what? My hair?”

"Yes.”

She shook her head. “No. I didn’t really like people touching me that much, nonetheless fussing over my hair.”

Hana didn’t say anything after that, just let her hands tangle themselves in Will’s hair, combing it out with her fingers. She gently pulled her back, exposing her neck and pressing a kiss against her jaw, then her lips. It was possessive, claiming in a way Will hadn’t expected.

“Did I miss something?”

“No,” Hana said with a shrug, releasing her hair and running her fingers down the side of Will’s neck. “I’m simply enjoying you, that’s  
all.”

And with that, she moved back to brushing out Will's hair, braiding

it, just as she braided together everything they had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
